


My Boyfriend's Jacket

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something comforting about wearing your boyfriend's clothes sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Jacket

It was nice to see Haruka enjoy himself around his group of friends, even if his face didn’t reflect it too often. But you did catch that he was expressing more small smiles than usual while you watched him observe the antics of his former swim club. Although mainly silent and even if he had to speak it was in few words as much as possible, you knew that your boyfriend was enjoying himself more than he would let on. It was nice to see that he was in a more pleasant mood than usual.

Or maybe he was only that way because the ocean was right there and it was a perfectly nice summer day.

And it was an especially nice day to go swimming in the blue water.

It was lucky that the former Iwatobi swim club had chosen a nice day to have a small reunion together. You know how hard it was to try to get this one day together, what with everyone else having somewhat misaligned schedules. Everyone was always working, have those mandatory days off, and then go right back to work in order to support themselves. To finally have a synced up day where everyone else just happened to be off was just incredibly lucky as well.

And you had thought that while Haruka would be with his former swim team from high school that you would be back in your apartment just doing your schedule as usual. There was laundry that needed to be washed, people to make phone calls to, and you had planned replacing the plants on the balcony with fresh ones because the ones before had died during the winter. So it was a surprise to you when Haruka had extended an invitation to you to join him at his Iwatobi swim club reunion.

A little reluctant, you felt like you were going to be just in the way of having a proper reunion and that it was just going to be the five members. You had only met two of the five members of the swim club; Makoto and Gou. And you had met Gou’s brother Rin, but being from a different high school from the Iwatobi swim club meant no invitation (though there was a promise where they would try to find a day where _all_ of them could hang out). Which is what prompted you to be so reluctant to accept your boyfriend’s invitation.

After all, if the brother of the swim club’s manager wasn’t allowed to attend then why you?

But Haruka had assured you that your presence would be welcomed.

“ _I’ll make sure of it.”_ You remember hearing him say.

And here you were with the former Iwatobi swim club at the beach. You didn’t know how your boyfriend had done it; only that the day before he had already packed your things for you for a day at the beach and that there was an approval for you to come along with him.

And you were glad for it.

You were glad to have met the cute, affectionate Nagisa, and the very polite but endearing Rei finally. You had heard plenty enough from Haruka and Makoto but it was just nice to finally meet them in person. Both of them were so just so overwhelmingly charming that you couldn’t help but smile around them. And it was quite nice to see how Haruka had interacted with his two kouhais and how adorable you thought it was to see Haruka being called senpai by Rei, even though Haruka had insisted that they were out of high school and he could drop the honorific.

You and Gou sat under a beach umbrella talking with one another, having left the boys to bond together in the ocean. Despite the warm sun, there was a cool breeze coming from the ocean that was chilling you a bit and not to mention that you were under the shade of an umbrella. So you had put on Haruka’s old Iwatobi swim team jacket over your bikini, smiling at how gently used it was and how Haruka must have really wanted his jacket from high school to remain intact. You’ve seen him wear it a few times but for once you were actually aware of the significance of it.

It wasn’t the first time you had worn an item that belonged to your boyfriend. On occasion you wore his shirts at home, sometimes borrowing his scarves during the winter, or even wearing the boxer shorts that you bought for him when you couldn’t find your own bottoms in your room (truth: Haruka had never worn them, so they were practically yours anyway). There was something about wearing a boyfriend’s clothes that made you feel safer and more comfortable.

“Haruka-senpai!” Gou called, having interrupted her talk about the day she spent with her brother last weekend to point out that your boyfriend had stepped out of the ocean. “You’re finished swimming already?” she asked as he finally stopped in front of the umbrella.

You pulled out a towel from the beach bag you had brought and handed it to Haruka, who took it with thanks and wiped down his arms and chest before answering. You repressed the small laugh that wanted to come out when you heard Gou let out a squeal of delight as Haruka wiped water off of himself; you knew that it wasn’t out of attraction, just merely an admiration of a very nicely sculpted body. You knew what it was like; sometimes you had to bite down a smile whenever you focused on Rin’s biceps or at Makoto’s strong back.

It was just simply out of appreciation.

“Just a small break.” Haruka answered before handing the towel back to you. You took it back and neatly folded it before placing it back inside the beach bag. “Come on (Name).”

“Hm? We’re going somewhere?” you asked as you stood up from the blanket you and Gou were sitting on.

“Just a walk. Do you not want to?”

“No, a walk sounds nice.” You looked back at Gou to ask if she was okay that you were leaving. She gave an affirming nod and shooed the two of you away to be alone. “Is it okay that I wear your jacket Haru?”

“It’s fine. Let’s get walking.” Haruka said as he took your hand in his and started to walk the opposite way from the spot that Iwatobi crew had stationed themselves at.

The two of you walked side by side with your hands holding, the silence comfortable. Along the shoreline as you walked, the water would come to splash your feet only to retreat and then repeat the process. From holding Haruka’s hand you moved to snuggling against his arm instead as you pressed yourself against his side. He was fine with it since you holding him in such a position was actually more of his preference. 

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself Haru.” you commented, looking off to the blue water and thinking how nice it looked. “I’m glad that you were able to hang out with your swim club again, and especially on such a nice day.”

“I’m glad about it too.” he answered back. “Nagisa and Rei are… the same. More mature, but nothing else has changed about them either. I’m happy that they’re both doing so well. Are you okay with them (Name)?”

“Yeah, I think that they’re great. It’s nice to know that you had such great friends like Rei and Nagisa with you when you were in high school, along with Makoto and Gou as well.”

“Yeah…”

Silence once again.

Just a few more minutes of silent walking when Haruka broke the silence this time. “I like my jacket from high school.” he said as his conversation starter.

“It’s nice yeah. Although Nagisa showed me the shirt you guys also wore under the swim jacket. It’s uh…” you tried to think of a word to describe the strange bird design on the yellow shirt. You knew you didn’t want to badmouth it because you had seen how your boyfriend had kept a small keychain of the little bird on his desktop and how fond of it he was. You didn’t think it was that great but for Haruka’s sake you said nothing bad about it. “… It goes really well with the jacket.”

“Mm-hmm… it’s a nice jacket.”

You pursed your lips for a moment and looked up at Haruka who’s gaze was straightforward as you walked. “Are you, like, subtly telling me that you want to wear the jacket?” you asked, noting how he made no move to move the conversation forward from the subject of the swim club jacket.

But Haruka shook his head. “Sorry, I wanted to say that… you look good in it. It makes me happy that you like it.”

“Oh… thank you. I’m glad you think it looks good. And it’s been very well taken care of after all these years.”

“It makes me happy that you like it.” Haruka repeated, making you take notice how he didn’t move the conversation forward from the jacket.

You eyed him carefully, thinking on what he could possibly be thinking about on the subject of the jacket so hard. “… Is there something that you want Haru?” you asked.

The both of you had stopped walking just as the shore came up to wash at your ankles again and then retreat back. Hark looked down carefully at you, and you surmised that he was thinking of how to say whatever was on his mind. He took your right hand and held it in his own, his face clearly saying that he was thinking about how to word what was on his mind. A slight squeeze to your hand let you know that he was finally ready to speak. “I want to see you in my jacket…” he said.

You stared at Haruka. “I’m… wearing it right now.”

“… I want to see you in just my jacket.” he rephrased.

Oh…

So you posed the following question to him, “When?”

“In private.” he quickly answered.

So no sex on the beach for you, which you were fine with. But it did mean that you had to walk all the way back to use the changing stalls if you wanted to have sex as soon as possible. At least that’s what you thought to yourself; you weren’t sure exactly when your boyfriend wanted to see you in just his jacket and how soon. So of course you had to ask when exactly he wanted this small wish. “So how soon is ‘in private’?”

“… There’s the changing rooms in the opposite way we walked.”

Oh good, you two were on the same page.

With that answer, you lead Haruka back the way you had walked from.

You could feel the vibes of anticipation coming from Haruka, so you made to keep careful watch for his swim team and to avoid them. If you and Haruka were going to do this as soon as possible, then neither you or him wanted it to be delayed by running into anyone and having to have an obligatory, polite conversation with them.

But luck seemed to be on your side when you had spotted the swim team but all their backs were to you, gazing off to some thing on the beach and apparently having a conversation about it.You weren’t sure what it was, but you and Haruka didn’t care that much at the moment.

Quickly you made your way to the changing stall, though made for just one person the space accommodated you and Haruka just fine. Just enough room to move around and stretch out a leg. You had made sure to look to see if the coast was clear when you approached the changing stalls and quickly ushered the two of you in when there was no one around.

Haruka pressed you against a wall in the changing room, not rough but briskly and had immediately caught you in a kiss. Your hands threaded into his dark hair and you pulled him down to kiss you a little deeper. But the kisses you were exchanging weren’t romantic; they were needy. They were impatient kisses that practically screamed how desperate the two of you were for one another and how you didn’t want to take things slow; you wanted it now. Not in just the kisses but the way Haruka was touching you as well.

If his actions of him getting your bikini top off weren’t clear, you’d definitely call yourself an idiot.

Naturally when one undresses to have sex, it’s fairly common to remove all clothes so that nothing gets in the way. So you were ready to shed the swim jacket and it was almost off your shoulders when Haruka had slid it back onto you. Right, he wanted to see you in just the jacket alone. “S-Sorry,” you apologized, “I forgot.”

He gave you a forgiving nod but leaned into whisper hotly in your ear, “Don’t do that again.”

Shivers ran down your spine.

It wasn’t often that you heard your boyfriend sound so dominant or aggressive, so when he did it was always a small rush of excitement.

Haruka kissed at your mouth, moving down to your jaw, then your neck, down your chest to your stomach until he was on his knees and pulling down your bikini bottom. He wants to eat you out, you can tell but you weren’t going to allow it in this time and place. Haruka liked to take his time when performing oral on you, so you weren’t going to let him do it in this location in particular. But that didn’t mean you stopped him when he stayed on his knees just to lick your hole briefly, wanting to taste you and let it linger in his senses for a bit.

Back up on his feet and looking down at you, blue eyes took in the sight of you. In the beginning of your relationship, Haruka’s stares used to make you feel uncomfortable. But now you had progressed in your relationship where you could hold his gaze, just staring into one another’s eyes.

“Haru?” you called out. “Are you going to do something?”

Not to rush him, but you weren’t exactly in the comfort of home where the two of you could take your sweet time with foreplay or sex.

“Sorry… you look beautiful.”

You smiled at the compliment and bashfully looked down. “I know right? You’re so lucky to be with such a goddess.”

Haruka gave you his own smile before reaching his hand down and letting two fingers trace the opening of your hole. You were wet for him, your essence already dripping on the tips of his fingers even when he hadn’t done anything to you yet. And you were going to return the favor by reaching your hand down his jammers but with his free hand, Haruka had stopped you and pressed your firmly against the wall.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of you today.” he told you.

“You sure? You know I want to take care of you too.” you said back.

“I know, but I can come later.”

Whether or not he meant that double entendre, you didn’t know.

You held onto Haruka’s shoulders as he pushed his finger into you, biting down on your bottom lip to keep down the noise that wanted to come out. The sensation of Haruka fingering you ran all throughout your body from how you curled your toes, how you held onto his shoulders, and down to the involuntary responses like your eyes dilating as you watched your boyfriend concentrate on pleasing you.

It felt good, but you would much rather have Haruka take you right there and then.

And you almost did.

But laughter from children passing by the stalls stopped you from almost voicing what you wanted to do.

Naughty thing…

At least you had enough control to keep your moans in check.

But Haruka didn’t seem to be in a particular rush to make you cum. Instead, you noticed that he was being rather leisure about it. And as nice as it was and how it felt, this wasn’t really the place to be intimately slow with foreplay. As fun as the thrill was to be fooling around in a public place, definitely you felt like this was the wrong public place to be messing around. Not to mention that there was a group of friends that were probably waiting around for you and your boyfriend to return from your ‘walk’.

Haruka wasn’t quick enough when you reached forward and pulled down the hem of his jammers to grab at his cock. Naturally in surprise, his fingers stopped moving in you and he shot down an annoyed glare at you. “I said I’d take care of you.”

“And I’m going to take care of you.” you argued back.

“(Name)…”

You weren’t going to have any arguments with him. Your thumb probed the slit on the head of his cock, making Haruka bite down on his lip lightly but he continued to finger you anyway.

His lips found yours and the two of you couldn’t help but kiss each other, the only way to really muffle the naughty sounds that wanted to escape from the both of you. Your body was warm from the accumulating warmth that had gathered in the fabric of the jacket. There was a light sheen of sweat that had appeared on your body and you wanted to be relieved of the jacket that you had on your shoulders. But you knew that Haruka wanted to keep it on you and that he enjoyed the sight of you in his clothes.

Still, you wanted some relief from wearing the jacket.

Carefully you rolled your shoulder back and the jacket slipped off just enough to expose your shoulder. Luckily Haruka didn’t seem to take much notice of it, probably because of your hand on his dick. With your free hand you brought it to the back of his head and pushed his forehead against yours. “I want you to fuck me… right now.” you moaned, your lips just barely brushing his. “Please Haru…”

There was an apologetic look in those blue eyes. “Not now.”

“You fucking tease!” you hissed.

But with a slight smile, Haruka shook his head at you. “No, that doesn’t make me a tease. _This_ does.”

He grasped his cock with one hand and brought his body closer to yours, blue eyes locking with yours and staring down at you for what he was about to do. He held your hip with his free hand and brushed the tip of his dick over your clit, making your eyes wide and your mouth gasp in surprise. Shallowly he pressed his cock into your slit as if moving to penetrate you before pulling away and repeating his previous action, stimulating your clit again. You gave out a shuddering gasp and pressed your hands against Haruka’s chest, a signal for him to stop. “Okay, you’re right. That does make you a tease.” you confirmed to him, feeling slightly breathless from what your boyfriend had done.

You didn’t even know that Haruka had the nerve to even do that.

Rin maybe if he was the one you were dating, but definitely not from Haruka.

A small playful smile came onto his face and he pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. “We should finish up soon.” he announced to you.

“Yeah, don’t want to keep your friends waiting.” you agreed. “You finish me, I finish you?”

With a nod as confirmation, Haruka had reached his hand in between your legs and resumed fingering you. “I like seeing you like this.” he told you. “I like seeing you in nothing but my jacket, my clothes. I… I always enjoy seeing you walk around in my shirts around our home. I like you in your own clothes and without them, but you look just as good in mine.”

“Fuck…! Fuck, you make me feel good!” you groaned out. You grabbed onto your boyfriend’s arms, your nails digging into his flesh when you reached your peak, resisting to let out a sound when you felt his fingers curl slightly inside you. What Haruka was saying, it really got to you and you wanted to say more but your mind was more focused on how he was pleasuring you. Your body visibly relaxed when Haruka’s fingers retreated from you, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to lick them clean.

Then it was your turn, pushing Haruka to his back against the wall and sinking to your knees before him.

One thing about Haruka was that he didn’t make a lot of sounds. He didn’t dirty talk that often, and he wasn’t one to talk a lot during sex. It wasn’t a bad thing for you, though on occasion you have wished that he he would engage in things like that a little more often. But the appreciative sighs you heard from above you as you took him into your mouth were enough, along with small gestures like holding your hair back or tracing one of his fingers along your jawline. Your hands placed on his hips to keep him steady, you looked up at to see that he had shut his eyes and was biting his bottom lip.

If only you had a camera to capture this moment…

“(Name)… (Name)… I think I might…” Haruka called out, not quite finishing the sentence but knowing that you would get it anyway.

Hopefully too much time hadn’t gone by and the swim team weren’t looking for the two of you, so you planned to finish Haruka right there on the spot. So with a long drawn out suck from the base to the tip, you lept your lips around the head of your boyfriend’s cock as he came in your mouth. You let him finish, pumping him until you felt the very last drop in your mouth and were sure that there was nothing left.

Pulling away with a soft smacking sound, you swallowed his cum.

“(Name).” Haruka called.

You looked up at him.

He pointed to the corner of his mouth.

You realized what he meant.

And you were about to wipe the corner of your mouth with the sleeve of your jacket but stopped yourself just in time. Instead, you wiped with the back of your hand and licked your lips to be extra sure. You would have felt bad if you got a cum stain on Haruka’s precious jacket. When you looked up at Haruka again, he just nodded his head and put out his hand for you to take so that you could get back on your feet, and you grabbed your bikini pieces before taking his hand.

Dressed back in your bathing suit with the jacket still secured on your body and Haruka tucking himself back into his jammers, you both leaned in to kiss one last time before exiting the stall.

You walked out first with Haruka walking behind you and you thought you were in the clear when…

“Haruka-senpai? (Name)?”

The both of you turned your head to see that Gou was standing in front of the adjacent stall, her body facing towards the door telling you that she was getting ready to go in it.

Awkward silence.

Gou regarded both you and Haruka with a look, her mouth opening to question what you were doing in the stall together.

“We…” you started off, thinking of what to say. “… We were having a fight.”

“… About?”

“Uh… about what to eat for dinner.” you lied. “You know Haru, always wanting to eat mackerel no matter what.”

Clearly Gou saw through your lie and you felt so embarrassed that you zipped up the jacket to hide your body and pull the collar to cover half your face. You couldn’t believe that you said something so ridiculous. She so clearly knew what you and Haruka were actually leaving the stall for, but she had the good grace to not say anything about it and played along.

Walking away from her, once again you held onto your boyfriend’s arm as you walked back towards the group, waving back at them as they saw you approach. You hoped that you didn’t look as embarrassed as you had felt. But the comfort and warmth of Haruka’s jacket had somehow comforted you when you had reached the group. It’s not as if they would know what the two of you had just done two each other.

Aside from Gou, the secret was just between you, Haruka, and the jacket.


End file.
